Feet and legs
reel of Kermit's Swamp Years.]] Many Muppets are created without legs and feet that are visible to the camera. With the exception of Full-Bodied Muppets like Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sweetums, and Barkley the Dog with visible legs and feet, the puppets are usually seen from the waist up only. However, on some occasions, the legs and feet need to be seen and there are a few ways to do so. *If the Muppet needs to be seen with their legs and feet in the same shot, the puppet could be puppeteered on a green or blue screen and added into the shot, or the puppeteer would be dressed all in black against a black background, with rods or an extra puppeteer controlling the feet. (See Chroma key) *For the same situation, the puppet could also be controlled by a waldo. (See Remote-controlled Muppets. An example of this would be Elmo while he is riding his tricycle.) *If the Muppet doesn't have to be seen in the same shot as the legs, usually there is a separate shot with rods controlling the legs to make them move. Also, a separate Muppeteer could wear leg-coverings or pants to make them look like they are the Muppet's legs, in order to make more human-like motions. Examples of this are Oscar's walking trash can, Murray Monster in Murray Has a Little Lamb: Soccer School, and various other performances. *If the Muppet is just sitting, the performer might just be underneath or behind what the character is sitting on so as to be hidden from view. TMS_Open_Legs.png|''The Muppet Show'' second opening File:Kermit and fozzie dance.JPG|Kermit and Fozzie in The Muppet Movie File:Kermit_feet_tmm.png|''The Muppet Movie'' File:Sgrover.celebration.jpg|''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' File:0276i.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Episode 0276 Gonzobrick.JPG|''The Muppet Show'' episode 207 File:208-14.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 208 Varsity Drag.JPG|''The Muppet Show'' episode 208 Feet - La Ci Darem La Mano.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 213 215 fozzie roller skates.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 215 308-14.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 308 File:TMS411.myway.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 411 File:Rowlf-neverbefore.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 418 File:PrairieDawn-sit.jpg|''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' File:Big_bird_shoe.jpg|"The Word is "No"" (with Caroll Spinney's shoe) Muppets_at_disney_feet.jpg|''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' Feet snuffy rosita baby bear.jpg|''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' You cant take no feet.jpg|"You Can't Take No for an Answer" Kermit feet mfs.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' Pepe legs MFS.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' Pagaent.butterfly.jpg|''Sesame Street'' "Butterfly" pageant HowNowfeet.jpg|How Now Brown in "Wet Paint" 3035b.jpg|Episode 3035 3615-ComingSoon.jpg|Episode 3616 Ernie's feet Do De Rubber Duck.jpg|Ernie in "Do De Rubber Duck" Windy legs.png|''Sesame Street'' Windy 4723-EW.PNG|''Elmo's World'' Season 47 Fozzie2015pilotLegs.png|The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot Fozzie_Legs_Bear_Left_then_Write.png|''The Muppets'' episode "Bear Left Then Bear Write" Episode112 (6).jpg|''The Muppets'' episode "A Tail of Two Piggies" Miss_Piggy_Legs_Muppets_116.png|''The Muppets'' episode "Because... Love Song.pigeon.jpg|''Sesame Street'' "Doin' the Pigeon" Discofrog-muppetshow.jpg|"Disco Frog" Furgus_Feet.png|''The Furchester Hotel'' episode "Ballroom Dance Weekend" forgetful foot door.jpg|Forgetful Jones sketch Kermit feet MT207.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' episode 207 Ernieonthemoon.jpg|''Sesame Street'' "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" Once in a lifetime.jpg|''Muppets Tonight'' "Once in a Lifetime" ZoeElmo.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Zoe Says Bert_legs_chrysler.png|Chrysler ad Telly_Legs.png|''Sesame Street'' theme (Calypso version) Cynthia_Rose_Socks.png|''Muppets Tonight'' "Starfish and Coffee" HappyFeetBowl.jpg|''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' "Happy Feet" MitM_Legs.png|''Sesame Street'' "Monster in the Mirror" Cookie_Monster_Chrysler.png|Chrysler ad 4110zd.jpg|''Sesame Street'' "Riding My Tricycle" Number_of_the_day_legs.png|''Sesame Street'' "Number of the Day Clodhoppers.JPG|The Clodhoppers BTFF-jugband2.jpg|Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk 4802f.png|''Sesame Street'' Episode 4802 MCC_Cratchit_Standing.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' MCC_Marley_Legs.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' MCC_Fozziwig_Legs.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' MCC_Rat_Broom.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' M2011_RC.png|''The Muppets'' Fart_Shoes.jpg|''The Muppets'' Here_come_leg.png|''Here Come the Muppets'' commercial Chamki_legs.png|''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' Feet_and_Legs_on_The_Last_Leg.png|''The Last Leg'' MuppetsTonight-BikiniBeaker&Bunsen.png|''Muppets Tonight'' episode 208 Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|Elmo's World: Frogs Grover_with_balloon.jpg|Kermit's Lectures: Heavy and Light 4231bb.jpg|Episode 4231 PurkBeach.jpg|''Sesamstraat'' "Strandpaal 3" TommieIeniemienieSandals.jpg|''Sesamstraat'' "Strandpaal 3" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Behind the Scenes Category:The Body